


By The Enemy. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, DICE Leader Nagito Komaeda, Detective Hajime Hinata, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: An AU where Nagito owns the evil organisation DICE, Hajime is on the search for him as a detective alongside his company.What if they used to be super close?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	By The Enemy. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1am i’m so sorry if there are any errors

Hajime had finally arrived, gazing in disbelief at his destination. All his life he had tried finding the secret base of D.I.C.E, it was the only thing the detective company he worked for was wanting. They had been searching for months just for Hajime to almost unintentionally find it.

He was actually focusing on exploring the town, apparent sights of D.I.C.E symbols hanging around. He only ever expected to find some of the spray painted signs and not the actual hideout where most if not all the members were.

It was a door away, Hinata slowly stepping over to meet a little box by the door handle. Looked like it needed some sort of password, luckily, the detective knew what the code was. It had been one of his earliest discoveries.

He raised a hand and reached his finger outward to cautiously press the round, cold buttons. Typing in the password: hope123, the door gave a pressure releasing sound indicating that it was unlocked.

Hajime was obviously hesitant to even step foot in there, knowing he’d probably be killed. He pushed all of his thoughts aside, nothing was holding him back now. Death? Not his biggest worry.

The detective company was tracking him anyway, knowing he was dead would lead them to where his body was just to discover the secret base that they had been desperately trying to find for years.

Barging himself through the door, Hajime was quick to duck down to avoid being spotted. The area was weird and quiet. Way too quiet. You could almost hear crickets from the deafening silence even if there weren’t any around.

The entrance room was round, two sofas either side of the door, where Hinata was currently hiding. There was a tiled floor, followed by some red carpet leading up to something that almost looked like a throne. 

That peaked Hajime’s interest, he was so sure that the coast was clear. He ran over, inspecting the chair. The handles were gold, shiny and reflective - acting like a mirror Hinata could watch his dazzled expression from another perspective.

There was a four leaf clover type of pattern imprinted into the cushion of the throne, quite flashy. The brunette’s eyes looked back at his reflection just to see a figure standing behind him! Lime eyes just like his, a checkered scarf with a clover pin on it, pale hair with his blank expression. Nagito Komaeda, the leader of D.I.C.E.

“I see you found what you’ve been looking for, Hajime.” The tone of his voice and sudden use of his name forced Hinata to flinch slightly. How did he know his name? There were a lot of questions circulating the air right now.

“How do you know my name...?” Hajime sceptically asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly, he hadn’t even turned around yet to meet eyes with the leader of such an evil organisation.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember, we were the inseparable best friends back in high school... I’m so glad to see that you achieved your dreams of being a detective, Hajime.” Nagito spoke and sighed with adoration.

That’s when it all clicked, the memories of how they had been best friends flooded back. All the parties they attended together, how they sung in the car. It was frightening seeing how a Nagito had gone from the kid everyone was friends with to owning D.I.C.E.

“Stop using my name so much.” Hajime wasn’t putting up with this, frustrated already just from the ever so subtle tormenting. Was it even that? Was he just trying to get along? Mysteries.

“But, why? I remember when we were so close... Oh how amazing it was...” Komaeda was practically gasping at this point, his voice breathy speaking as if he was insane. 

Nagito slightly stepped forward just so he was pushed up against Hajime’s back, eyes taking no shame in taking in every inch of the boy’s frame.

“...It’s weird.” Hinata had all the power to push the leader away, he could just kick him and potentially have him caught there and then. But he didn’t, he remembered vividly their memories growing up and didn’t even mind the contact. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it.

“But you don’t mind us being this close... Right?”

Nagito was met with silence, inaudibly huffing. “Hajime... I asked you a question.”

“I know.”

“What’s your answer?”

“...” The detective was totally unresponsive, only giving slight reactions to when Nagito’s breath would hit the back of his neck. Komaeda’s pale, long hands slid down Hinata’s slim figure - caressing his sides all the way until his hands stopped just above his backside.

“I... don’t mind.” He realised that he’d have to give some sort of consent for whatever was going on to continue, sure Nagito was evil but not evil to the point where he’d touch someone without their consent.

“That’s what I like to hear.”  
Nagito whispered, his lips inches away from Hajime’s ear, almost being able to smell his shampoo. His hands now slipped to the desired rear end, squeezing for a second before releasing.

Hinata didn’t want to show any sign of pleasure or enjoyment, biting his bottom lip as the hands continued to lightly massage his backside through his jeans. He unconsciously bent over to give a bit more access, that opportunity quickly being accepted.

Komaeda’s fingers slid around every curve, frequently giving a light grope. They were both fairly aroused now, barely young adults, they still had the teenage horny mind set even at twenty years old.

Nagito did a grinding motion between his front and Hajime’s rear, bringing an ounce of pleasure to the brunette. He was honestly struggling to seal his whimpers from the enjoyment.

He wanted more, this wasn’t enough. He wanted to go further with someone who was originally his best friend that slipped into an enemy. All this slight teasing was really getting to him at this stage.

Having thoughts about turning around and just connecting their lips, those sudden thoughts were quickly made into reality. Hinata turned around, cutting off the pleasurable contact just to collide their lips.

It was messy and eager at first, although it quickly sunk into a rhythm that was easy to maintain with the heat of the moment. Hajime felt something sweep him off of his legs, Nagito’s arms now holding him in a bridal position.

After a bit of walking and intense kissing, the door to a room was opened. It wasn’t long until Hajime felt himself be thrown onto a soft mattress. It bounced with the sudden movement and creaked quite loudly.

“If the bed creaks at such small movement, the volume of that thing is going to be hella loud tonight.” The smirk was clear in Nagito’s voice, the detective flushing a bit crimson just at the thought of it.

His tie was loosened and pulled off, the buttons of his blouse quick to release. He sat shirtless for not even a second before he was tackled by the leader. Their lips connecting once again, Nagito preformed a harsh grind between their crotches causing quite extreme fiction.

Hajime didn’t even bother about not showing that he enjoyed it, feeling his moans and gasps dribble out at such a speed it was impossible to deny the pleasure he was feeling. 

Hinata continued to flush the two closer and closer, his hands now moving to slip down Nagito’s jeans. He began slipping them off, taking care of the belt before hand as he heard the little clink.

Pulling apart, Komaeda immediately went for Hinata’s neck and began sucking a plethora of purple. Nipping slightly at the skin, latching his lips soon after to suck and colour all over. His originally blank neck was now covered in splashes of purple hickeys.

He moved down to plant some around Hajime’s stomach, he was fairly toned; an addicting sight to anyone. The smaller was gasping and moaning quietly at these actions, always having a weakness to this kind of behaviour.

The brunette felt his jeans fully pulled down, his belt was easily undone. He was barely even able to catch a breath before being smothered by those familiar, prize-like lips.

Tongues lacing together, twirling around to share flavours of mint and honey. Saliva upon saliva, all being combined with slight drool trickling down their faces from the pure intensity.

Hajime’s clothed erection was covered with a hand that had touched all too much, making a slight rubbing motion before massaging a few times. Hinata moaned erotically into the other’s mouth, his facial expression lewd from desperation.

Nagito gave pity, his fingers sliding under the waistband to yank the briefs down, arousal springing free. He was quick to begin hand work, moving from the base to the tip slowly just to see the clear look of impatience.

“Hmm? You want me to hurry up i’m assuming?” Komaeda grinned, his smug smile just expanding at the eager and aggressive nod that was in place of an answer.

“Sometimes, we don’t always get what we want so easily, Hajime.”

“...What?” Hinata was confused at his words, slightly missing the point but also understanding what the male meant and wanted.

“I want you to beg, love.”

Hajime was about to decline and completely disobey, changing his mind at the thought of the contact being broken. He wanted this so much, as embarrassed as he was this was all he wanted.

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please go quicker.”

“Good enough.” Nagito chuckled, his hand immediately shifting up and down at an incredibly fast pace. Hajime’s back arched, his thighs shaking slightly. Moans and whimpers were flooding out of his mouth, no attempts on covering the sounds up.

Speed switching from incredibly fast to super slow for one second in a pattern, the pleasure was immaculate. It was all anybody could ask for. Obviously, Nagito had quite the sadist vibe; removing his hand near Hajime’s release.

Hinata whined at the loss, quickly changing his mind about feeling upset as a pair of the other’s fingers were coated in some lube that god knows where he got that from. Hajime wasn’t expecting to go this far but in the heat of the moment you couldn’t leave it hanging.

Nagito caressed Hajime’s face all throughout the prepping process, really making sure to stretch him out to limit the pain. He loved watching the smaller squirm in pleasure and be unable to control the sounds nor faces he made. 

Soon Komaeda pulled out his fingers after he was sure that it was all good to go. He coated his own erection in lube, using the amount he thought would hopefully cause this to not have too much pain.

His arousal prodding against Hajime’s entrance, pushing in slowly, paying attention to any twitches of pain in the boy’s face. There were a few but Hinata insisted that it was nothing.

A speed slowly picked up, thrusting at all different types of angles. Hajime was almost screaming, his moans being loud and breath barely being able to be caught. There was a slapping sound of the skin on skin contact.

“You look so beautiful under me.” Nagito cooed, watching as the male tried his best to even respond although his faces of lewdness and sounds were constant to interrupt him.

Eventually, the angle was changed. Hinata now on his hands and knees as Komaeda thrusted in and out at an extreme pace. The brunette’s back was arched, his eyes squeezed shut full of pure ecstasy.

Gasping and moaning uncontrollably, he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire country had heard him by now - it wasn’t his fault that the pleasure was so overwhelming.

They kept at the speed for a good few minutes, before Hajime gave his best attempt at a warning: “I’m-!” He began but was soon cut off from the stimulation. Nagito knew what he meant, this egging him on to keep going with a bit more effort.

Eventually the white liquid dripped out, Komaeda was quick to finish as-well afterward. They had a bit of a staring contest as soon as Hinata rolled onto his back as to what just happened.

They suddenly just began kissing again as if Nagito wasn’t highly wanted and the man who could get him caught and shut down his entire plan wasn’t right there. 

After the case was finished, Hajime had arrived back at the detective head quarters. They asked him what he had done in the day where no process was made, Hinata having to lie as he wasn’t about to admit that he had his brains fucked out by the man they were looking for.


End file.
